yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Alex Parvis
Alex Parvis, also known as Parv, is a member of Area 11 and is currently the only member of Area 11 to be a part of the Yogscast. He joined the Yogscast as a Production Assistant and is now a YouTube Content Producer. Summary Alex joined the Yogscast team in 2012 as a Production Assistant. Parv now spreads his own brand of chaos from his own channel, covering DOTA, Minecraft and more! Also, framed photos of himself. Trivia *Parv was also in a death metal band called Bloodguard, you can listen here. He recently left on good terms. *Parv has 5 distinct ways he enters a room, and if you spend a few hours with him you'll probably experience at least 3. *According to Sjin and Parv, If you have been naughty, but ask Santa for some coal for Christmas, you get a picture of Parv. *Parv is a pen spinning practitioner, confirmed trick list includes the charge, thumb around, infinity, and finger pass. He also demonstrated he can do this with a drumstick. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HkpL1K3cpLQ%7Chere) *The guitar Parv plays is an ESP Horizon NT-II. *For the office Secret Santa 2012, he gave Martyn a framed picture of his own face. *He can do an excellent impersonation of Gollum/Smeagol from the Lord of the Rings film series, as seen in Area 11's Sketch Riddles. *Parv is a fan of Avenged Sevenfold which was shown on the Christmas livestreams. *Parv loves the song 'Torn' by Natalie Imbruglia. *Parv's Twitch channel is ParvPlays . *It was revealed by Kogie in an interview that Parv studied philosophy in university. Hannah also said so in YogSims. *Parv has said in his stream that his lucky number is 17.6 *Parv thinks that there is no point in unicorns as they are just "Horses with a stupid horn" *Parv has a sister, who is a year younger than him and a younger brother who is 14. *Parv used to create the Top 5 videos for the Yogscast, as recently revealed on stream *Parv likes his sandwiches with the crusts cut off. *His favourite US state is Florida. *Parv's favourite colour is green. *He was born on April 15th 1990. *Contrary to popular belief, Parv is not lactose intolerant. He just doesn't like cheese. This has been mentioned several times on his streams. *Parv is dyslexic as was stated on Minecraft - Hardcore Skyblock Part 3! (Agrarian Skies Mod Pack). Quotes *"I came from a womb and was sent here." *"Slog em and snog em." *"Take that, Notch! Broke your game." *"Look at the realism!" *"Do you want to get parved? Do you want to get parved? GET FUCKING PARVED!" *"YOLO" *"I've ruined everything!" *"I'm the Parvinator! William Strife sounds like David Hayter!" *"PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRVVVVVVVVVVV" *"Now we owe 'The Simpsons' royalties." *"Let's make like a tree and 'leaf'" *"William Strife, lost his life. Nooby dooby, poke him with a knife." *"Minecraft is real life!" *"Tell a joke! Distract the audience! Shadow of Israphel! Okay, carry on." *"#fuckparv yo" *"Everyone's trying to take my jetpack!" *"Give it back Malfoy or I'll knock you off your broom!" *"Crucify me!" *"What started as your normal vlog, became an in depth documentary on one of the most prolific and revered people in media. Alex Parvis." * "We're all going to die one day...It might as well be now!" * "I've already got two names, Fuck Lewis and Fuck Sijn" Gallery YOGSCASTParv.png|Parv's first Yogscast avatar. YOGSCASTParv2.png|Parv's second Yogscast Avatar. Parvsghost.jpg|The YogTowers haunted by the restless spirit of Parv. acparvis.png|Parv's Minecraft skin. Parvouttro.png|Parv's outro face. Parv-and-Turps.png|Parv and Turpster on Just Dance. Parv Cartoon.jpg|Parv as he appears in the Minecraft Christmas song Parv.jpg|Merry Parvis Day (April 15th) IMG_2264.PNG|Riddles! BPpPrPTCYAAdwJa.jpg|Mr Suavis BKZxFPBCQAEX7es.jpg|Smile Captadure.PNG|The young and talented Alex Parvis Parvis.png|Suavis and Leo and Kogie parvie.jpg Parvi.png Parvie.png Parv and Martyn.png Parvx.jpg parv afain.png Unhappy Parvy.png AliceParvis.PNG|Parv as Paul Stanley Parvy.png|Parv on the lookout for ladies ParvBanner.png|Parv's Youtube Banner. Parv Brighton.jpg|Brighton Japanese Festival Category:Yogscast Category:Staff Category:People Category:Music Category:Area 11 Category:Parvis